


Another Day (Another Door)

by elesteria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elesteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Killua doesn’t say the words that collect on his tongue, doesn’t tell Gon that he missed him. He doesn't say that he forgot the sound of his voice, and how much that hurt. That sometimes while he was sitting on his bed, training his Nen, he’d glance over to tell Gon something, and he wouldn’t be there."</p><p>Five times Gon and Killua shared a bed as children, and the one time they did it when they were older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day (Another Door)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the original title for this fic is **Get WRECKED Killua**. So this happened. Yeah. It originally started as a 5+1 Bed Sharing fic, but then I got distracted by writing a Still-A-Virgin!Killua fic, and then I thought 'Why not both?'. I tend to like exploring characters with my first fics in a fandom, and this one is no exception. I still can't believe I managed to finish this when I was having the roughest time with writers block. As it is, I'm putting the blame for this on my twitter feed. They're all terrible instigators, who I love dearly.

When they’re a safe distance from Kukuroo Mountain, far enough away that they feel like they can finally sleep, they find a hotel. They get a single room, all that they’re willing to get with what little money they have left. After everything that they’ve been through, it’s more than enough.

“Killua?” Gon asks, dropping his bag by the door. He turns, in time to watch Killua kick off his shoes, drop his overshirt, and burrow in under the blankets on the bed. Gon can hear him mumble something in response, but it’s muffled by the pillow. Gon pads over, crouches at the side of the bed, and waits for Killua to turn over and look at him.

“Yeah?” It takes a while before Killua answers him, turning his face to look at him. 

“Move over,” Gon pats the edge of the bed. Killua stares at him, not saying anything, before he finally groans and rolls over. Gon grins, before standing back up, and stripping out of his clothes. He grabs a pair of shorts, and a shirt from his bag.

He changes quickly, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed as well. The worry from the past few days is catching up with him, now that Killua is safe here, with him. He shuffles over, crawling into the bed beside Killua. 

“Hey,” Killua blinks open his eyes slowly, pulling himself out of the sleep he wants to fall so deeply into. Despite the front he’d put up at home, and when they’d been making their way here, he’s tired. He aches, and he wants to do nothing more than sleep through the rest of the night. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. We’re friends, it’s what friends do.” Gon smiles, slides in a little closer. He curls up beside his best friend, just so that their shoulders are touching. It’s warm. It’s enough. He can feel Killua’s breath on his shoulder, can hear it finally even out into sleep. It’s nice to be near someone who doesn’t scare him. With Hisoka at the Hunter Exam, and Mike at the Zoldyck Estate, Gon’s still trying to figure out where he stands, but here with Killua, he knows he’s where he should be.

:: :: ::

Gon spends most of his days training on the 200th floor of Heaven’s Arena, in rooms that Killua and him earned from making their way up the floors. Their rooms are big enough that they don’t need to worry about looking for space to train elsewhere. As it is, they’re focusing on their Nen training and they just need a comfortable place to sit to do that.

They’ve spent the day practicing their Ten, at Wing-san’s insistence. It means that they spend a lot of time sitting still, which had been the true challenge at first. When they’d first started, they’d spent a lot of time trying to figure out the easiest place to do it. After a time, they’d finally settled on the bed, sitting cross legged, and across from each other. Whenever Gon starts to lose his patience with sitting around, Killua reaches out to kick at his leg, pulling him back to the task at hand.

It’s hard when his knees start to cramp from sitting with them folded, and he wants nothing more than to get up and pace the room. With a grumble, he flops back on the bed, arms spread wide, and legs sprawled out. “I’m done!”

“No you’re not. You still have to go back to your own room.” Killua unfolds himself from his spot and kicks at Gon. He knows that if he doesn’t get his friend to move now, there’s going to be no hope for moving him in the future. Gon grins, hands wrapping around Killua’s ankle and pulling him further down the bed. He yelps, hands flying up to protect himself from Gon.

His hands don’t sharpen into deadly points, not like they would if he was truly fighting to protect himself. Instead they’re curling into Gon’s shirt, trying to stop the way he’s trying to pin Killua down to the bed. Gon’s smiling down at him, arms wrapping tightly around Killua, ignoring the hands trying to push him away. “Nah, the bed’s big enough. I can stay, right Killua?”

“Why should I let you stay?” Killua pushes at Gon, words spoken into his shoulder.

“Because it’ll be fun.” Gon states, finally letting Killua go. He rolls over, flipping blankets back as he goes, until he’s nestled in amongst the pillows. He’s watching Killua closely, pulling the blanket up around him, still smiling.

“Fine,” Killua throws a pillow at Gon. He knows that it’s no use, not when Gon’s mind is set. Instead, he crawls under the covers, and tries to fall asleep. It’s easier than he expects it to be. He’s got his back to Gon, and at first he suspects that he’ll be unable to sleep, not when someone is so close and the room around them is so quiet.

It’s nothing like the Hunter Exams, when they’d been locked in the room together. He knows Gon now, trusts him to be the one standing at his back. He relaxes into the bed, and this time it isn’t exhaustion weighing him down. Instead it’s just a calm comfort, and an actual want for sleep.

“Night, Killua.” Gon’s voice is light with laughter, and joy.

Killua finds himself smiling in response, but he hides it in his pillow. He knows that it doesn’t matter, knows that Gon can read him. “Night, Gon.”

:: :: ::

It’s late when Gon finally finishes talking with Mito-san, and his Great Grandmother. They finally usher him up the stairs, when he starts to yawn. Mito-san brushes a kiss across his cheek, as she reaches to take his empty tea cup. She smiles, soft and warm, before she tells him they can talk more in the morning. He scurries over to give his Great Grandmother a hug, before finally wishing them a, “Goodnight.”

“It’s good to have you home, Gon.” His Great Grandmother says, before pushing him gently in the directions of the stairs.

He climbs them slowly, avoiding the places he knows will make the steps creak. It’s an old habit, even though he had long since learned that the easiest way to sneak out of the house was through his bedroom window. As long as he could avoid the wind chime, that was.

The futon is spread out across the bedroom floor, but Killua isn’t there. Gon looks over to his bed, finding his friend spread out on it. He steps over the futon, and around the edge of the bed. He’s more tired than he thought he was, and he really just wants to sleep in his own bed. He doesn’t mind that Killua’s already claimed it as his sleeping spot.

He kneels on the edge of the bed, fingers tugging at the blankets to make space. Killua cracks an eye open, but doesn't otherwise react. He hadn’t meant to wake Killua, but then again, he’d probably woken up the moment Gon had started up the stairs.

Killua doesn’t say anything, just shimmies back, making room for Gon beside him. The bed is smaller than the one back in Heaven’s Arena, but he doesn’t mind the limited space. He falls into the spot that Killua made for him, pulling the blankets tight around him. Killua doesn’t turn over, just closes his eyes, and makes himself comfortable again.

:: :: ::

They’re not sure where Bisky sleeps, or if she sleeps at all. As it is, Killua and Gon have learned to sleep where they can. With their training, it’s usually wherever they sit down after they’ve finished dinner, and Bisky finally says they’re done for the night.

Neither of them has any trouble with falling asleep in the numerous uncomfortable spots: they’ve both slept in worse.

They’ve spent the day training, sparring against each other at Bisky’s insistence. She’d pushed them harder than she had the few days previous, something that the boys weren’t averse to. They were getting stronger, something that was most noticeable in watching each other. Killua was picking up speed, hitting harder, and Gon noticed. It cemented the fact that he was keeping up, hitting back just as hard, if not harder.

Gon fell back against a rock, groaning at the way his muscles stiffened. Killua thumped down beside him, a soft hiss escaping him. They were both exhausted, but that didn’t stop the matching grins they shared.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to really get a hit on you.” Killua states, stretching out his arms in front of him, before dropping them into his lap. He lets his chin sink to his chest, settling in for sleep.

“Not if I manage to get you first,” Gon throws back. He doesn’t get a response, not a verbal one at least. Instead Killua leans in against Gon, head resting on his shoulder. The first (and only) thing that Gon takes in is that he’s warm. Gon presses against him, body curving to the comfort of human touch. They fall asleep there, despite how uncomfortable the rock at their back is.

:: :: ::

“Killua,” it’s the desperation that draws Killua up into a sitting position. Gon’s there, standing beside the bed, wringing his hands and shivering.

Killua scoots over a bit and Gon crawls in beside him. The room is quiet around them, quiet enough that Killua can hear the way Gon’s breath is shuddering. He already knows what his friend is worried about, scared of. He knows, because he’s been lying awake, _‘You’re going to betray your friend’_ running a worrying loop through his head.

“I wasn’t strong enough to help Kite.” Gon whispers, as Killua lays back down, facing his best friend. “I need to get stronger.”

“What if next time it’s you?” Killua freezes at the words, heart thundering in his chest. His palms are sweaty, because while he’s worrying about leaving Gon behind when things get to hard, Gon’s worrying about protecting him.

“We’re both going to get stronger, and we’re both going to finish this.” The words come out ragged, but forceful enough that he hopes Gon will believe him. Gon nods, but Killua can see that his hands are still shaking.

:: :: ::

It’s been years since Killua and Gon parted ways, years of sparse emails. So much time spent apart, when they’d once been so close, back when they’d been twelve. Gon had felt like the world, back then. He had dug his claws in, unintentionally, but regardless Killua would have followed him anywhere. When Killua took Alluka and went his own way (he’ll never admit it, but he ran), it felt like he was being split open wide.

He knew that it’d be better this way (for him, and for Gon), but it still hurt. He needed time, because he was too dependant, and Gon never apologized. Not in the way that mattered. Really, Killua hadn’t expect that he would. Gon had been clueless as to how much he meant to Killua. Gon had been so focused on revenge, and Killua had been content to let him have it. Neither of them had been thinking about how much they would both be hurt in the process. He also needed time to stop the way his hands sometimes shook when his breath caught in his lungs, and he forgot how to inhale again.

The time they spent separated was time that Killua used to figure out himself. Not Gon’s Killua, but Killua without Gon. He knows that it was good for him, could see it in the way Alluka smiled at him, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. 

When he runs into Gon again, it’s on his own terms. He listens to Leorio mention that Gon left for Yorknew City, how he was on his way to find Zepile. Killua took the information, held it close, before turning to Alluka. When he told her, she smiles, and it’s the same one she’s been giving him, and he can’t help but smile back.

He had yet to take Alluka, or Nanika, to Yorknew City in the time that they’d been traveling. The possibility that he’d be recognized had always been too high. When he mentions maybe visiting, her eyes light up and he knows that she’s excited by the prospect.

They fly into Yorknew City a week later, and Alluka immediately asks for him to take her to the market. Her eyes flash black, and Nanika is nodding vigorously, hands tugging at Killua’s sleeve. It takes less than a minute for his resolve to shatter. He takes her hand, and leads her down the streets he still remembered so clearly. It doesn’t matter that it has been five years since he’d last been here.

Alluka is immediately entranced the moment they cross in front of the first stall. She reminds him of how Gon had been when they’d first come here, flitting towards the first stall and gasping in awe. She’s quick to move to the next one, pointing at things for Killua to see.

They don’t make it far, before the stalls start to close up for the night around them. He manages to make a bid on a bracelet for the girls, before the night is out, and wins it. He makes the bid while Alluka is moving onto the next booth. The glitter of blue and black catching his attention immediately, but he has to wait for his sister to walk away, before he puts the bid in.

Alluka hasn’t turned around to see where he is, before he’s back at her side, fingers brushing along the line of her shoulder, so that she knows he’s there. 

“We’ll come back tomorrow and you can spend the whole day looking,” Killua offers. He turns her around, steering her in the direction that they had originally come from. She goes without argument, instead she starts to talk about all the things they might see tomorrow. She’s bright, her hands flying through the air as she chats animatedly.

When they’re outside the hotel, he ushers her over to a bench, sitting her down on it. He takes the bracelet out of his pocket and carefully puts it around her wrist. “Thank-you, both of you, for coming with me to do this.”

Alluka’s eyes flicker dark, and Nanika is looking up at him, a wobbly smile on her face. She looks back down at the bracelet that he’d put on her wrist, fingering the blue and black beads. “Thank-you, Killua,” is all the warning that he gets before she’s jumping up off the bench and wrapping her arms around him. He hugs her tight, tells her that he loves her, and repeats that he loves her, when Alluka’s the one curled into his arms.

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s head up to our room.” He laughs, extracting himself from the hold his sister has on him. They don’t make it far, before Killua freezes, eyes on the person standing outside of the hotel. His mouth works on a greeting, but Gon hasn’t seen him yet, and he can’t bring himself to speak.

“Gon!” Alluka calls, and Gon’s head jerks in their direction. He’s carrying an armful of packages, that he almost drops as he rushes over to them. He sets them all down on the bench, and the expression on his face says that he can’t believe they’re standing there.

“Yo, Gon,” Killua smiles. His friend is looking at him with wide eyes, and it’s different from the phone calls. It’s different seeing him, seeing him look like the person that he’d been when he tried to destroy himself.

“Killua,” Gon breathes, a smile stretching across his face. He lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Killua and holding on tight. He’s laughing, and it has Killua snorting on a chuckle. “Killua, listen, I’m ready to do things differently this time.”

Killua’s breath catches in his throat, and his chest aches at the words. It’s the apology that he’s been waiting for. It sets the last bit of his anxiety at ease, because Gon has confirmed that things won’t be the same this time. They can do things differently, and this time they can do it better.

Gon is turning away from him, before he can respond, picking Alluka up in a tight hug. She’s laughing and it feels like Killua’s world is shuddering to a stop. When he had been twelve, he had fallen in love with this boy. He’d fallen into an all consuming love that almost destroyed the both of them. Now, he knows that they’ve both changed, but the feelings feel like they’re still bubbling just below the surface.

“What are you two doing in the city?” Gon asks, setting Alluka back down on her feet. The man that Killua remembers crouched over Neferpitou, a fist covered in blood, looks nothing like the person in front of him now. There isn’t anger lining his face, and his eyes aren’t cold. Instead he’s smiling, just like he had when they had first met, and his eyes are wide and wondering.

“Leorio mentioned you were coming to work with Zepile.” Answering honestly seems like the safest option. It’s worth it, to see the way Gon’s smile falls away for a moment, only to be replaced by something brighter. Killua can see the realization of _‘They’re here to see me’_ cross his face, because Gon had never been good at hiding his thoughts in the past, and it’s not something he’s grown out of it. 

“Can we talk?” The question isn’t what Killua expects Gon to ask him, but he nods anyways. Alluka steps in beside her brother, hand digging inside his pocket for the key to their room. She reaches up, rocking onto her toes, so that she can kiss him on the cheek, before she’s off with a wave and a soft ‘Goodbye’ from Nanika.

They’ve both heard the stories, have listened as Killua told them everything he had been through in the time he’d been with Gon. It had taken him a long time, to get to the point where he was ready to see Gon again, and they knew how important this was to him. Knowing that Gon wanted to try again as well, it has Killua following him wordlessly. He takes one of the packages from Gon’s stack, giving his hands something to do as they find their way to Gon’s room.

Killua sets the package on the desk, before settling on the edge of the bed. He’s nervous, despite himself. Gon has his back to him, is organizing the stack of things he won at the market. The line of his shoulders is tight, but Killua can see the way they sag when Gon finally sighs and turns around to face him.

“Who’s number one in your life right now?” Gon asks, and it gives Killua pause. It’s not the question he’s expecting.

“Me,” Killua answers, after a solid minute. For a time, the most important person in his life had been Gon, and then it had become Alluka and Nanika. His sister though, she had sat him down sometime during their travels, held his hands, and had told him that _‘he had to be his own most important person first’_. It took Killua a long time to figure out that she meant he needed to learn to stop giving everything he was to others.

Gon grins, and it looks like that was the answer that he had wanted.

“I’m glad,” is all the warning Killua gets, before Gon’s hands are cupping his face and he’s being kissed. His reaction is instant, because Gon is the one that’s kissing him, and he can’t remember just how long he’s wanted this.

Gon presses him back into the bed, slowly, giving Killua time to get out. Instead, Killua kisses him, pulls him down the rest of the way, and wraps his legs around Gon’s waist. He’s warm, and he smells like home (summer heat, ocean breeze, Gon, Gon, _Gon_.).

Killua doesn’t say the words that collect on his tongue, doesn’t tell Gon that he missed him. He doesn't say that he forgot the sound of his voice and how much that hurt. That sometimes while he was sitting on his bed, training his Nen, he’d glance over to tell Gon something, and he wouldn’t be there.

“I haven’t done this before,” he says instead. It’s safer, easier, even if his face is warm at his own admittance.

Gon’s mouth falls open, fingers catching in Killua’s hair.

“I wanna,” Gon starts, kissing along the line of Killua’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, anything’s fine.” Killua rocks his hips up into Gon, hissing at the contact.

“Do you trust me?” The question catches Killua off guard, but he nods his head jerkily in response anyways. There are few people that he trusts, but Gon is definitely one of them. Gon kisses him, his cheek, his chin, his nose, before he sits back on his haunches and strips out of his shirt.

Killua can only stare, mouth going dry. He won’t deny that he’s fantasized about this in the past, has jerked himself off with thoughts of his best friend. He doesn’t feel guilty about it, just feels calm realization settle in that this is so much better.

“You need to be naked for this, Killua.” He isn’t given any time, before Gon’s fingers are pulling up the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head, and throwing it to the side. Gon leans down, presses words into the crook of Killua’s neck, onto his chest, and his stomach. “You need to be really, really naked.”

They’re out of their clothes quickly. Pants kicked away, and underwear thrown off the side of the bed. It’s a rush of frantic hands, and exploring mouths. Killua can feel Gon pressing against his thigh, and with the way Gon is touching him, all Killua wants is a hand on his dick. Gon’s hand would be preferable, but he wouldn’t mind jacking himself off, as long as Gon’s hands kept trailing over his skin, and he kept kissing him like that.

“Okay, can you roll over?” Gon asks. Killua hesitates for a moment, but Gon’s eyes are blown wide and Killua doesn’t think that he’ll ever be able to deny this boy anything. The thought gives him pause, because he knows it isn’t the truth, not anymore. He wants this just as bad as Gon does. He isn’t sacrificing part of himself to go along with the request, and that’s why he flips onto his stomach. Killua knows that he’s been waiting for this, for Gon, because Gon has been his first for all the good things, so of course Gon is going to be his first for this as well. Pressing a kiss to the back of Killua’s neck, Gon moves down to the bottom of the bed.

His hands are hot, where they flit down Killua’s sides, fingers trailing over his ribs. They travel lower, lower, until they’re finally resting against his hips. Another kiss, this time along the ridge of his spine, and Killua sighs softly at the touch.

The pace changes quickly, as Gon’s teeth scrape over the curve of his hip, his tongue licking out to run over the mark his teeth have just made. Killua’s fingers twist in the sheets, breath heaving from his lungs, as Gon settles down behind him. Gon’s fingers dig into the hollows of his hips, pulling them up, and forcing Killua to spread his legs to accommodate Gon.

Gon’s breath his hot against him, but it’s a teasing touch compared to what he thinks is about to come. It’s not enough, but he doesn’t have to wait long. The first flick of his tongue has Killua whining high in his throat, a full body shudder running through him. Gon practically purrs behind him, just before he starts in with one long, wet lick. He continues with broad strokes, lapping at the surface, until Killua’s slick enough that he’s satisfied.

Killua’s cock is hard, but he’s too focused on trying not to shake apart under Gon’s ministrations, to wrap his hand around himself. Instead he moans, long and low, when Gon’s tongue teases at his opening. Killua’s thoughts are a jumble of _too much, not enough, more, more, Gon, Gon, Gon._ He’s at the point where he’s not sure if the words are spilling from his lips, or if he’s just moaning each time Gon presses his tongue against him.

“Gon,” he strangles the name, hips twitching hard in Gon’s grasp. Gon only tightens his fingers around Killua’s hips, thumbs spreading him wider, so that he can press in to kiss him, to give one hard suck, before he’s finally thrusting his tongue in.

It has Killua climbing up the bed, but Gon holds him in place, pulls him back so that he can lick into him. The stimulation is almost too much, especially with the wet sounds Gon is making while he eats him out. He speaks a litany of _‘please, please, please’_ where his face is pressed into the bed. It seems that having him begging is what Gon was waiting for, because he finally shifts his grip, and one of his hands is wrapping around Killua’s cock.

It only takes one pass of Gon’s hand, before Killua’s coming with a sob. He writhes against Gon’s tongue, hips pushing back against him, before stuttering back forward into Gon’s hand. Gon doesn’t let him collect himself, doesn’t wait until Killua has stopped shaking, and has managed to catch his breath. Instead he takes his now come covered hand and slides a finger in beside his tongue.

Killua twitches at the touch, his eyes pricking with tears and a soft whimper his only reaction to the touch. It isn’t until Gon pulls back, starts kissing along the dip of his spine, and slides a second finger in beside the first, that Killua moves against the contact. He ruts back against Gon’s hand, panting open mouthed against the sheets. The aftershocks of his orgasm are running through him, shooting up his spine, and they’re even more intense with the way Gon is sliding his fingers out, and then quickly pushing them back in.

The lube coating Gon’s fingers is cold, but against Killua’s overheated skin, the contrast makes it more intense. Gon’s working his way up Killua’s back, kissing his way along all of his scars, until he’s nipping at Killua’s ear. The movement of his fingers is slow, and methodical, but Killua can feel the heavy press of Gon’s erection against his hip. Despite the way Gon rolls his hips against Killua, he keeps a slow pace with his fingers.

“I’m so happy that you’ve never done this before,” Gon growls into his ear, voice heady. He crooks his fingers, pressing in deep, and Killua keens. His toes dig into the bed, back arching, and grinds back against the touch. It’s good. It feels like it’s on the edge of too much, with Gon’s rough fingers pressing against him, even though he’s still trembling from his orgasm. “I’m so happy that I get to be the one to do this with you.”

“Come on then, do it.” Killua comment falls off into a curse as Gon adds a third finger.

Gon lips at a particularly nasty scar on his shoulder, kissing along the white rigged line. Killua can feel him grinning against his shoulder, but it doesn’t give him time to prepare for the way Gon’s fingers angle and massage at his prostate. He clenches down around the fingers, his dick sore and heavy with arousal. Even though he’d just come, he feels achy with the need to tip over the edge again.

Twisting his fingers, Gon works Killua open, dripping more lube around his fingers with his spare hand. He can feel the excess running down the back of his thighs, and he’s loath to admit it, but it feels sloppy and perfect. Pushing up on his elbows, he twists back as far as he can, hoping that Gon will respond to what he wants. The kiss is instantaneous, an answer to a request that he didn’t even need to vocalize.

The kiss is slow, exploring, and just what Killua wanted. Gon’s hand stills, focus shifting so that he can absorb himself in the way he’s swallowing Killua’s tiny gasps. When they break apart, it pulls a whine from Gon, “This isn’t going to work.”

Killua doesn’t have time to ask what he means, before Gon’s sliding his fingers free, and flipping him with a lube soaked hand. It smears across his side, but he doesn’t complain, not when Gon is looking down at him with a look of pure awe on his face. Killua feels himself flush, but Gon kisses him, missing his mouth on the first try, before he finally gets it right.

Killua wraps his legs around Gon’s hips, hands reaching to pull him in, so that they’re flush. 

Gon slides into him slowly, until Killua is achingly full with his cock. Killua shudders as he stretches around him, nails dragging across the planes of Gon’s back. His mouth is open on a soundless noise, eyes closed tight as he adjusts. He’s glad for how long Gon spent working him open, because even with the stretching that he’d done, it still feels too tight.

He’s glad that Gon stills the moment he’s fully seated, hiding his face in Killua’s neck as he tries to compose himself. Gon fits around him well, he notices. He feels secure in the way Gon wraps around him, large, and yet so careful. Killua nuzzles into the space right beneath Gon’s ear, inhaling his scent, and licking at the line of his neck. Gon turns into the touch, wide brown eyes blinking slowly at him. “You can move, I’m alright.”

To make sure that Gon believes his words, Killua wriggles his hips as much as he can, under the weight bearing him down. The first roll of Gon’s hips is deep, and it has Killua shuddering as he sinks in. He grinds down, and Killua can definitely see the appeal of this, because the slight pain is nothing compared to the way that felt. Gon groans, his voice already sounding wrecked, and then he’s pulling back again.

He drives into Killua, rocking them back against the bed, and burying himself deep. They kiss, messy and uncoordinated, before Gon picks up the pace and rolls their hips together. After that, there’s no more kissing, not when both of them are panting, and trying to find the best angle. Gon wraps his hand around one of Killua’s knees, hikes his leg up high, and pushes back in. He fucks the breath out of him.

“Gon, please, I need, Gon,” Killua rambles, tangling one of his hands in Gon’s hair. A hand wraps around his cock, still sticky with lube, and thumbs at the head. Gon bites at his collar bone, sucking a mark into his skin, as his fingers drag down, back up, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Killua’s back bows, and his fingers drag across Gon’s back, sparking blue as they graze over his skin. He comes on a wordless moan, something that was possibly supposed to be Gon’s name, but was unintelligible in the end. His heels dig into Gon’s back, and if he could think clearly, he would recognize that he was going to leave bruises. He clamps down around Gon, who ruts into him, before he’s stilling on a shout.

They lay their for a while, before Gon finally pushes himself up. Killua winces at the sore feeling, after it's all said and done, but he finds that it doesn't bother him as much as it could. Gon getting up off the bed and leaving the room bothers him more than the way he feels spent.

Gon comes back with a cloth, which he uses to wipe away the come and the lube staining Killua’s stomach and thighs. When he’s done, he throws it into the pile of their clothes, before falling back into the bed. Now, Killua notices how small the bed seems compared to the ones they had shared as children. It’s not the bed, he thinks idly. It’s the fact that they’ve grown.

Once Gon settles, he reaches out, and pulls Killua down into his side. He twists their legs together, and is smiling while he does it.

“You’re heavy,” Killua says, more for the sake of complaining than actually complaint. The way Gon settles over him, feels more secure than anything.

“Mmm, this way you can’t run away. Not now that I finally managed to catch up.” Gon says sleepily. He kisses Killua’s cheek, before he relaxes completely and sinks into the bed. Killua doesn’t know how to respond, because saying that he doesn’t plan on running away doesn’t seem adequate enough. Gon answers for him though, and that’s more than enough. “G’night, Killua.”

There’s still laughter and joy in his voice, just like when they’d been children. It still makes Killua smile in response. He lets himself settle into the spot Gon’s pulled him into, and it’s not only exhaustion, but calm comfort that sinks into his bones. He can feel Gon’s heartbeat, from where they’re nestled together.

They haven’t talked yet, not really. It’s alright for now though, because there will always be time in the morning.

“Night, Gon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about headcanons or just anything at all: you can find me over at [tumblr](elutherya.tumblr.com), or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). If you liked this, please drop me a line! I'm interested in nosing my way into this fandom properly.


End file.
